The End of All Things
by Jennis524
Summary: The end of the X-Files as they know it...(unfinished) r & r
1. The Beginning

Title: The End of All Things

Title: The End of All Things

Author: Jennis524 AKA Jennifer Zoromski

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Chris Carter except Michael MulderJ 

Spoilers: Requiem, This is Not Happening, DeadAlive, Empedocles, small mentions from Vienen, Pilot, The Host, & Rain King…Some spoilers for upcoming episodes that may or may not be true.

Summary: The End of the X-Files as we know it.

Author's Notes: This is how I would write the ending to the X-Files…Actually I would end it different than what I think Chris Carter's got up his sleeve, but after studying a lot of the episodes I think this is the way Carter would most likely end it…with my own input…heheJ 

"I believe a lot of things," –Mulder "Empedocles"

***************

History is often said to repeat itself. From cavemen to the geniuses behind the internet humans have basically taken over the world. We are the force that hasn't ceased to stop since man took his first step out the blue oceans 500,000 years ago. But what if there was another force? One that has the power to put us here and to take us away, we might not be the only constant force on the Earth. It might just be a fight for power…the victor is the one that has been the most dominant…the one that has lived the longest, the one with the means to wipe the other off the planet. Will humans prevail? Or will something else? Something that we are not ready to face…something that will destroy everything, including life itself…it's own creation.

__

January 29, 2001

Place Unknown

Mulder left me. He walked out of the door, never to return. I have been through so much with him, but for some reason this time I knew that he was never ever coming back. Not even after I found him dead in that field last September or when he was put into the cold ground…very dead. But he came back. This time he isn't.

The colonization has begun and my child is the only one that can save mankind. Such a huge responsibility for one child to have on his shoulders, he is like Christ. The world needs to sacrifice him to save themselves from their own inevitable ends, but I can't bear to give him away…see him die a death that was always meant to be. I have lost too many that were close to me in the last eight years. I lost a daughter that I never knew existed until I found her, but it was too late. I was too late. 

When I was younger I never wanted children. I always saw myself growing old as a well-known doctor. I love them, but I had a gut feeling that I would never have them. Never experience the wonderful joy of the first kick you experience as the child begins to grow deep inside, the first picture you see on a blurry screen, the signs of a child growing with in that expands your waistline. I thought I would never experience the morning sickness, the cravings, and the mood swings. But something happened.

At thirty-six and a half years old I found myself single and pregnant. The thing was the child that grew within was never meant to be. I had been barren for almost four years. Four years of knowing that my childhood fears of never becoming a mother were true. So true that when I felt the child move for the first time I didn't truly believe it. I don't believe things easily if you haven't figured that out yet, but I had to see the evidence. As the weeks turned into months my body began to show signs of the child's home expanding and I loved every moment of it. 

Feeling my child move, shifting positions as his home became smaller or he became bigger, one of the two. And then Mulder was returned. He came back from the dead like Christ himself. I have two guys in my life that I can compare with Christ. Mulder the one who rose from the dead and Michael, the child that shouldn't have been, that somehow ended up in my womb by the grace of God and a little help from Mulder.

When Mulder first returned he was horribly cold towards me, not wanting to except that he was going to be a father. Coming back from the dead was enough of his troubles. Threats on the life of my child continued to come in from the one and only Krycek. He wanted my son dead; my child that I never thought was possible wiped off the face of a planet that needs him desperately.

"You can't have him," Mulder defended me and his son, "Take me, but you can't have him."

"I don't want you," Krycek uttered under his breath, "I want the child."

"No," Mulder said defiant as he stood in front of me in an elevator at the FBI.

"You are very selfish, Mulder," Krycek glares at him, "This child is the key to it all. Everything that you have ever searched for is right there in Scully's womb and that child is a threat. It needs to be killed."

I stared at the man that took the place of the Cigarette Smoking Man. He was now part of the conspiracy. All he wanted was her precious child killed and I can't accept that. 

Mulder guides me back down to the small X-Files office, the one that neither of us belonged to any longer. Mulder was fired. He walked away from everything that he had ever fought for as Kersch decided to do the FBI a favor. Mulder accomplished his last final stunt, knowing it was his last and then he handed it all over to Doggett. Everything. It was like he was giving Doggett the endless days that Mulder and I spent traveling around the country finding Flukemen, aliens, rain kings, and memories. I couldn't believe that he gave it all up without a fight. No ranting and raving as Kersch gave him his final assignment: Very Early Retirement. 

I, too, am off the X-Files due to my pregnancy. As far as the FBI and Kersch are concerned they don't want me back on the X-Files either because they think that I have become Mulder, not in body, but rather in soul. I think that they are right.

"What is it Agent Scully?" Doggett inquires into our unexpected appearance. 

"I need to get Scully to a safe place," Mulder says with so much compassion his voice that my knees begin to melt.

I remember the first time that we finally admitted our relationship. It was just after New Year's Eve. I had gotten really sick on the fifth of January. I couldn't get out of bed for almost two days. Mulder was there with me the entire time. Sure he was with me when I had cancer, but this was different. All I had was a really bad cold and fever. But he loved me. And I could tell.

__

January 10th, 2000

I had just started to doze off. My head still felt like it was going to blow up, but I had to go to work tomorrow. I had been gone for four days. Mulder has been with me just about the entire time.

"Scully are you okay?" Mulder asks me.

"I'm fine," I say with my usual response.

"Don't give me that crap Scully. You've been saying that line for the last seven years," he says accusing me.

"Fine, Mulder, I feel a lot better than I did five days ago. Is that better?"

"Much," he says with a smirk on his face. He had walked over to me where I lay on the couch. 

"Mulder do you want to lie down?" I ask, hoping he'll say 'yes.'

He hesitates looking at me to be sure I felt okay about it.

"If it is okay with you," he says his voice quavering.

I nod and he lies down next to me. It was then when I was in his arms that I felt completely and entirely safe. 

"I love you, Scully," Mulder whispers into my ear as I start to fall asleep. I was out before I could respond and I thought it was a dream.

__

To Be Continued…


	2. Life of the World to Come

Title: The End of All Things: Life of the World to Come

Title: The End of All Things: Life of the World to Come

See Part One for disclaimer, ect.

"I have seen things that I can not deny," –Scully "Within"

*************

The days of our small, but budding romance began and I loved every single moment of it. We didn't become lovers until February of the next year, right around the time I was trying to get pregnant with In-vitro fertilization. We tried five times. On the last time I knew that I couldn't do it anymore. My entire childhood screamed at me, telling me that it was a mistake. I was never meant to be a mother. 

I cried in Mulder's arms and we made love that night. It was late April by that time and I was completely exhausted with trying to get pregnant and hiding our relationship from the FBI as well just working. 

And then May came around. Memorial Weekend was just around the corner and I planned on spending it with Mulder at my mother's house for awhile. That entire week before I didn't feel right. Something was off. My entire body ached and I felt nauseous, getting sick just smelling the scent of food.

Mulder and I got in trouble because we were spending too much. The thing is they couldn't compare our work with other departments of the FBI. Mulder and I worked on our final case together in late May. A man by the name of Billy Miles called us. Telling us that the abductions were happening again. Mulder and I headed out to Oregon, out on the case of our lives.

They were disappearing. Lots of residents of Bellfluer continued to go missing, including Theresa Hoese. We met with her the day that she disappeared. Theresa's young child was put into my arms and she went find some records and I felt a twinge of regret for not trying harder to have a child. The way Mulder was looking at me, I think he felt it too. But then I also saw a ray of hope. Something I didn't realize at the moment. 

That night I began to feel dizzy and I went to Mulder…a lot like the way I did eight years before. In 1992, I was a young, scared agent that didn't know the difference between mosquito and alien markings.

All we did was cuddle in bed. Mulder told me that there was so much more to life, so much more than this. And then he was abducted. My Mulder was taken away from me by the forces we've been fighting since the beginning of time and then I found out I was pregnant. 

"Scully?" Mulder questions worried.

"What?" I say looking at him. And then I look down at my swollen belly. The child that grows within is special and just about everyone knows it.

"Are you okay?" Doggett questions just as worried as Mulder.

"The baby just moved and I was thinking of everything I went through for this child," I say trying to cover for everything I relived in the last five seconds.

"We are going to send you to a cottage in the woods with Monica Reyes," Doggett starts to inform me, "I have found out that both Billy Miles and Alex Krycek are after your child."

"What about Mulder?" I ask, scared to be separated from him.

"I have to stay here, in case they come for you, all they'll get is me," Mulder tries to reassure me, but I know that deep down he wants to go too. 

I look into his deep hazel eyes and ache deep down. I don't want to leave him. I need him more than he knows. When he died I didn't think I could go on living. I have the fear that I'll never see him again. Monica Reyes walks in the door as I continue to stare at Mulder.

"Agent Scully are you ready to go?" Monica questions.

"Yes," I say barely whispering.

"I need a moment alone with her," Mulder says.

Agent Doggett and Monica Reyes walk out the door leaving me with Mulder. I am standing in front of him with the future and the past between us.

"Scully, I love you," Mulder hugs me as he says it.

"I love you, too," I say starting to cry.

"Come on, Scully I'm not dead. This is only temporary. Until the threat has gone away for the baby," He pulls back and looks into my eyes, "I promise you that I will see my son born if it is the last thing I do."

I smile. We kiss, long and hard. Michael kicks hard as Mulder and I are still connected and Mulder laughs. 

"I don't think he wants to leave," Mulder says laughing.

He then puts his head down to her swollen belly. 

"Hey, Michael, its me, dad. Now you behave and let your mother get some rest. I'll see you soon, slugger," Mulder pulls away and looks up at me, "The kid's going to play baseball right?"

I smile through the tears, "I hope so."

"Good," Mulder turns his attention back to my stomach, "I'll miss you Mike."

Mulder stands up and looks at me. He puts his hand on my stomach and kisses me again. 

"I'll miss you too, Scully," Mulder whispers into my lips as I continue to kiss him.

I pull back and look at him. "Mulder, I love you so much…I don't know how I'm going to live with out you."

"So you'll miss me then?" He asks with a playful tone.

"Of course," I say meaning it.

Monica Reyes and Doggett walk back in the room.

"It is time," Monica says.

__

January 27, 2001

The days have been long and the threat on Mike's life is still strongly there. Mulder called me today. I have only been here for a day, but I miss him so much. And then I feel a sharp pain shoot across my abdomen.

I double over in pain. This is the real thing. I call out to Monica, who runs my side.

"What is it, Agent Scully?" Monica asks.

"I just had a really intense contraction," I say gritting my teeth as another one shoots through my lower region.

"Aren't they coming a little bit too quick?" Monica asks frightened.

"Yes. This child is impatient," I say.

"I have to tell a guard," Monica runs out of the room.

A man in full uniform walks into the small living room. He looks at me and smiles a toothy grin. A dark substance goes over his eyes as he stares at me.

I scream, this time not in pain, but in fear. I am not safe here. We weren't careful enough. The aliens have started the colonization and they've come for the only one that will stop it….my son.

Another contraction comes hard and I scream:

NOOOOOOOOOOO! My voice lifts to the Heavens as I stare at the alien that wants my child. I try to get up, but I stumble. I need to save Mike and myself. Monica comes up behind me.

"Dana, what are you doing?" She asks. Suspiciously I think she knows exactly what I'm doing.

And then I hear his voice behind me. 

"Dana Scully, how nice it is to see you again," the raspy voice whispers, "What you do to this child, you do to all of mankind," he utters, smoke escaping from his lips…I turn around and confront my arch enemy…He looks at me and a sly smile comes across his lips as I double over as another pain shoots through my abdomen…

Thoughts of Mulder run through my head as I black out…

__

To Be Continued…


	3. Inte Credo

Title: The End of All Things: Inte Credo 

Title: The End of All Things: Inte Credo 

Disclaimer, ect. In part one.

__

"All the choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn and we wouldn't be sitting here this very moment." –Mulder "All Things"

*********************

Beach…(Dream)

I walk along a beach that is much to long for my own strides. I see my future up ahead of me, his beautiful blue eyes like my mine and the features of his father. He runs up to me. The grin on his face is something that I couldn't ever replace. I know exactly who the boy is in front of me. He is the child, Michael, the one who grows within the womb.

"You must fight the fight or I will never live to grow old with you," the little boy says with such a conviction in his voice that it scares me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know exactly what I mean. Quit running from the truth. Wake up and fight," he says once again with the intensity.

"I'm scared," I look into his eyes.

"Find the courage that you wanted to pass on. Find it and fight the future."

The little boy's voice fades out on the wind as I drift back to reality.

"Dana?" Monica's voice breaks through the silence.

I try to open my eyes. It takes everything that I have inside, but I manage to open them and stare at her. The pain is still there. 

"Are you all right?" Monica asks scared.

"I don't know what happened. The pain was just too intense," I pause and look at the small room. Neither Krycek nor the smoking man are present in the tiny room, "Where did they go?"

"They went out into the other room to give you some space," she stops and looks at me like she is guilty, "Dana, I'm sorry, but they need your child."

"I need my child," I say glaring at her.

"The child will save everyone, yourself included."

"The child is my child, He will be raised in a loving home with a mother and a father. There will never ever be any mention of him being the 'key' to anything," I say in denial. I know too that the world is going to end and the aliens will take over, but for some reason I want this child to have a normal up brining. This child needs it, if not for him for me.

Another contraction rocks through my body as I grit my teeth. I don't know how much longer I can bear the pain. So many thoughts are rushing through my head. I know now that Monica Reyes is part of the conspiracy. I can see now why Mulder always used the phrase "Trust no one" when meeting new people. 

I need to escape, to get out before they take Michael and kill me. Mulder…I need to see Mulder. His face flashes in front of my eyes and I need to see him, to hear his voice, to feel his skin against mine. He is supposed to be here, to see his first child come into the world, not a bunch of people who want him, to save themselves.

Monica leaves the room again. I get up shakily. My entire body aches, but my mind goes into overdrive. I have to get out or neither of us will. A window is across the room from me. I start for it, but another contraction makes me double over in pain. Monica comes running through the door at the sounds of my muffled screams. 

"Dana, where are you going?" Monica asks.

"I need to walk around," I say trying to cover my failed attempt.

She tells me that I need to lie back down, breathe through the contractions and give birth to this child.

I lie back down on the small bed in the room and breathe through the pain. I start to hallucinate because the pain is so bad. I can see Mulder every time I close my eyes. I need him here with me. 

Krycek walks through the door.

"Has the kid came yet?" Krycek asks.

"Does it look like it?" I ask glaring at him.

He starts to respond, but Monica walks him out the door as they talk in a hushed tone. I close my eyes again and breathe in deep. I need to think straight and get out of here. My last attempt failed, but I need to get out now before it is too late.

Monica comes back into the room and I curse under my breath. The lady comes in at all the wrong times. And then I feel the baby move, the child kicks one final kick before I start to push. Everything inside of me tells me to stop, but it eases the pain.

"PUSH!" Monica screams at the top of her lungs, "C'mon Dana, you can do it. PUSH!"

I stop pushing and stare at the woman at the base of the bed. All she wants is my child. The child that I could never have, the child that I'm going to have in a matter of minutes, the child Mulder and I tried so hard to have was almost here. 

I go into a world that I never knew existed…And then I hear gunshots…they go off in rapid fire…I scream as the pain becomes unbearable. A figure is in the door wearing a hooded coat, drenched in rainwater holding a smoking gun. 

"HELP ME!" I scream for someone outside the cottage to hear me as the figure moves closer…closer…

__

To Be Continued…

Stay tuned for Part 4…Hey if Chris Carter gets to put To Be Continued's on the episodes…I might as well put them in stories…heheJ 


End file.
